Friends with benefits
by AFanGirlNamedGrace
Summary: Set in season three episode seven, Meredith and Mark end up in bed with each other, Meredith goes back to Derek who surprises her. But her and Mark continue a relationship. OneShot


**A/N MerMark and MerDer what if for season 3 episode 7. Mark and Meredith have dinner before Derek comes in and Meredith gives him a second chance, her and Mark end up together for the night but she goes back to Derek. OneShot**

"Mark" she acknowledged as he slid into the booth across of her. "Grey" he nodded towards the door of Joe's, "He's going to do some romantic gesture and ask for a second chance, then you're going to take him back and within a month you two will break up again" Meredith's jaw opening to say something but Mark cut her off, "I also know that if you leave here tonight with me we could have a fun time and I also wouldn't hurt like Derek did and will again." He let out a loud sigh and took a sip of his beer before getting up and walking away, he turned around and walked outside. Meredith looked the bill for their drinks and saw a piece of paper sticking out from under it, she pulled it out and saw a hotel name and room number written on it. She got up and walked to the bar, "Joe, if Derek comes by tell him I'm staying at the hospital" and she rushed out the door. She dreaded the look he would give her when he opened the door but she was longing for someone and he was it. She knocked on the door three times before he opened it, "I don't know why I'm here" he did the McSteamy grin that made her squirm like a teenager. He grabbed her by her thin hips and pulled her inside slamming the door behind them, they began to strip each other down until they were naked. Mark began to open her legs up and he buried his face into the wetness and his tongue flicked her clit, then he stuck his two little fingers into her. The orgasm was almost there... "Fuck... Mark, oh god" she bucked her hips and kept screaming his name. Once they had finished round six she flopped down in the bed sweating. She put her head on his chest and fell asleep, she woke up to him spooning her. Oh god, what had she done last night. It was a mistake, a huge one, it could never happen again. She was in love with Derek, she wanted to have sex like that with Derek. Derek what was I going to tell him? I need to leave. Meredith got up calmly trying not to wake Mark up. She pulled on her jeans and sweater and basically ran down the hall, she caught a cab to the hospital and drove her car home. No one was home which was rare but a lifesaver, now she didn't have to explain where she was last night. She looked at her phone and found several messages from Derek, Izzie, George and Christina. She had an hour to get to the hospital and find them. When she got in the hospital the fist thing that happened was Christina pulling Meredith into the elevator to the tunnels. "Who did you do last night?" "Mark" Meredith said quietly. "Oh god, you did the McNasty with McSteamy". Christina continued to give her a disapproving look and lectured her on having sex with inappropriate men. "Derek came looking for you, he went by the bar" at that moment she got a page to the conference room. "I have to go, don't tell anyone anything" she ran up the stairs and into the conference room where Derek was waiting. "Hi" he said kissing her passionately. "Hi, sorry I didn't get to see you last night. I came here hoping for a trauma but the I got tired and fell asleep in an on call room, I woke up at two and decided to go home." She hoped he believed the lie, if he knew the truth he would leave her. "Yeah, I figured. I was pulled into an emergency craniotomy. I went looking for you at the bar and I assumed you were either still here or at the bar" Thank god, he believed me. "I want you to come over tonight, we can get Italian" finally they were getting back to where they left off. "I'd like that" she got paged to the ER where she was in a surgery until four. After that she drove to Derek's trailer, she pulled up and saw a table in the field with candles. She felt a calm hand grab her hip and she fought the memory of Mark doing the same thing the previous night from entering her head. "Oh Derek, it's beautiful" she had her gaze stuck on the candles burning into the night. He guided her to the table and pulled out her chair and pulled out the food he had picked up. After they had eaten Derek went to the trailer to get the dessert, when he came back he put down two pieces of chocolate cake. As Meredith ate a smile crept up Derek's mouth, she didn't know why he was looking at her that any but that usually meant something was coming. When she finished her cake Derek guided her into a deep passionate kiss. When they pulled apart for air he gut down on one knee and pulled out a beautiful ring. "Meredith Grey, when I first saw you in that bar I wished I had never met my ex wife. I wished I had never wasted part of my life being with someone who isn't you. We have been through hell and back this past year but I love you. You once told me you loved me in that really really big pretend to like your taste in music, let you eat the last piece of cheesecake, hold a radio over your head outside my window kind of love. I pick you Meredith, I choose you, I will love you till the day I die. Will you marry me?" That was the question of the hour. "Yes" Meredith cried out. They went back to his trailer and made love all night, that was the difference between Mark and Derek, when she was with Derek they made love, her and Mark just had sex. The next morning Derek made waffles for Meredith and then drove her to the hospital. She saw her friends sitting at a table in the cafe and pulled Derek over to tell them. "Good morning everyone" he said nonchalantly. "We have some news for you" I said excitedly. "We're getting married!" I almost screamed in excitement holding up my hand with the ring on it. "That's great" Izzie said, Christina looked at her questionably. "Did he knock you up?" Alex asked between bites of his bagel. "No, we love each other" I explained how he did it. "Mer I have to go, surgery in twenty" she yelled bye after her fiancé , soon everyone besides Christina had to go get ready for the day. She turned to me and harshly whispered "You didn't tell him right?" She asked "No, and I intend not to" "good, then you will be happily married to the right guy". With that Christina got up and walked out to the locker room. After her shift Meredith was making her way to the lockers when a familiar voice whispered in her ear "grey on call room now" she walked casually to an on call room. She saw Mark close the door and sit on the bed while she paced around the small room. "You got engaged" he said while watching her slim figure pace.

"I did"

"When?"

"Last night"

"Are we going to talk about it?"

"About what?" She asked denying it.

"About the mind blowing sex we had two nights ago"

"I don't know what you are talking about Dr Sloan"

"Yes you do, and now you ask engaged to my best friend" he said standing up.

"I'm going to go home with my loving fiancé" he another step closer to her.

He was so close she could feel the heat emitting from his body. "I'm going to sleep now" he said. She couldn't stop herself, she pounced. "Lock the door" he reached the door handle and turned the lock. He started to kiss her thighs and made his way up to her panties which were wet with desire. He taunted her clit with his tongue and she had twisted her legs behind his back. She was riding him until the orgasm came. He started to chew her nipple gently while she ran her hands through his hair. After her orgasm they lies next to each other in the small bed, "what does this mean Mer?" "I don't know, I'm going to go find Derek and go to home" Later Meredith and Derek drove home to the small seculded trailer in the woods. They went to bed easily without any sex which made Meredith long for Mark even more. Over the course of the next few weeks Meredith and Mark would meet up and have their fun two nights a week at Mark's apartment for a few hours then she would go back home and her and Derek would plan her wedding. Maybe this could work, friends with benefits.


End file.
